


A Demon and His Angel

by WinchestersLovePie (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinchestersLovePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot set after the season 9 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon and His Angel

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and saw the ebony blackness that had replaced the bright green and averted his gaze to the floor. He could hardly bear it. He was a monster, one of the things that he used to hunt, to kill. One of those things that Cas tried so hard so long ago to save him from. And now he was one of them and it was his own stupid fault. Again. It was always his own stupid fault. If he hadn’t come to Sam when he was in stanford Jess probably wouldn’t be dead. If it wasn’t for him his parents and Bobby would probably still be alive. For all he knew Castiel, the only man he had ever loved, the angel who had saved him from hell and stayed by him almost constantly, could be dead due to him and his foolishness. He walked back to the bed and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. There was a quiet knock on the door and then a soft click as it was opened. He briefly looked up to notice the familiar sensible shoes and beige coat. Just another person I’ve let down he thought to himself as he felt the mattress dip as the angel sat down. “Hello Dean” he said in his usual gruff voice. Dean could barely bring himself to look at him so he kept his eyes on his shoes. “Get away from me, Cas. I’m poison and I will only end up breaking you like everything else I’ve ever loved or laid my hands on” Cas only shuffled up the bed, so their shoulders were almost touching. “Don’t worry” the angel said as he placed his hand over Dean’s tense ones, which slowly started to relax “I won’t let that happen”. Dean slowly raised his green eyes to meet Castiel’s blue ones. He blinked and the vivid green turned to tar black. “Look at me Cas” Dean said “I’m a monster”. 

Castiel only moved closer, so that their sides were flushed against each other . He reached his hand up to Dean’s cheek and cradled his face in his hand. “You are not a monster, Dean. You are still the rich, virtuous, beautiful soul I raised from perdition years ago, and still the brave, strong man that fought so hard to get me out of purgatory. You taught me the importance of humanity and free will and how everyone should have the right to the life that they want to lead. I am forever grateful for you, and I always will be.”  
“Really, Cas? After all of this? I am a broken, dark soul. I didn’t deserve Lisa and Ben, I don’t deserve Sam, I don’t deserve any of this and most of all I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone much better than me, a demon who destroys everything he touches and breaks everything he cares about.” 

“You are wrong, Dean Winchester, so so wrong.” Castiel replied slowly and pressed their lips together. Surprisingly, Dean complied, tangling his fingers in the back of the angels trench coat. The hunter tasted of beer and smelled of leather and the impala with a hint of sulfur that was easily ignored and the angel tasted of coffee and smelled of washing powder and something inherently Cas. They pulled apart and Dean’s eyes were back to their usual green. “I could get used to that” he grinned, looking down at their interlocked hands as his eyes temporarily flashed black. “So could I” the angel replied.


End file.
